User talk:Legoking831
Welcome Hi, welcome to Living Books Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ruff's Bone page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Tortoise and Hare v1.0 (Broderbund's Living Books) Hey LegoKing831, Do you have the very first edition of The Tortoise and the Hare game (the one with Broderbund's on the top right of the LB logo) for the MPC-WINDOWS like this?: http://pics.mobygames.com/images/covers/large/1263641152-00.jpg This version is really hard to find. I have all three v1.0 editions of the first four titles, but I need to get the very first v1.0 edition of The Tortoise and the Hare because I don't have it. I can't find any online marketplace that still sells this version of the Tortoise and the Hare. I can only find v1.1 editions (Random House) on eBay. I can't find the very first v1.0 (Broderbund) edition of the Tortoise and the Hare. Can you rip the Tortoise and the Hare as a CD-ISO image or just select all the game files in it and make it a compressed zip folder and then upload it on http://www16.zippyshare.com/ please? Thanks, BigFatLoser86 :No, I do not. The only V1.0 I have is Arthur's Teacher Trouble. And I will not upload it either even if I did have it; that's outright piracy and I'd rather not get in trouble. If you want to try "simulating" it though, you can pull the EXE file from the V1.0 demo and inject it into your V1.1 copy. --Legoking831 (talk) 00:30, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Good news Hi, LegoKing831, good news: I put up all the disk images of the rare v1.0's of the first four titles (the ones with Broderbund's name on top of the Living Books logo) on zippyshare. I couldn't find a site that still sells the v1.0's. Download these files on your computer, and don't forget to burn these disk images to a CD (one at a time) in order to extract all the files to your computer. Here they are: ZAPPED Once you download all the four files and burn them to a CD, get ready to play them. By the way, when you open up the Tortoise and the Hare v1.0, check out the previews, because I edited the outline file and put all three previews in it. ZAPPED However, I simulated the Tortoise and the Hare and did my very best to make it completely a v1.0-simulated version because I couldn't find a site that still sells the v1.0 version. I have only the Tortoise and the Hare v1.0 for the Macintosh. But I do have the New Kid on the Block v1.0 for MPC Windows, the one that had the v1.0 version of the Ruff's Bone preview that had a different line in the end, saying, "Then get Broderbund's Living Book, Ruff's Bone!", and I also found it on my Tortoise and the Hare v1.0 for the Macintosh. By the way, the Macintosh is the only real version of the Tortoise and the Hare v1.0 I could get. Here, I uploaded all three the Macintosh editions of the v1.0 titles: Remember me? Hey, LegoKing831, I'm sorry for making false info on your Living Books Wiki articles. I'm only going to copy and paste the text of the articles onto a word document and then make some false information on the Word Document only. From now on, when I edit articles on this wiki, I'm only going to put in more real information (fixing story plots to make it true, for example) that others forgot to add in about the game's contents. Please! Please! It wasn't me putting in all this false information! LegoKing831, you might've banned me again! I wasn't the one putting in all this false info here! False info like Henry Babysits, George's Store, Just Me and My Mom, Pink House... it's not me who made that up! Someone else made it up, not me! I don't put false info here anymore! For real, I mean, I'm only on here to fix information on articles that aren't true, plus adding in REAL and TRUE information on the games or Credits that other people accidentally left out, such as the original variant of the credits song that I embedded into the Credits article! Plus, I put the links to the RARE V1.0 editions of the first four titles here because I couldn't find a site that still sells these gems!: http://livingbooks.wikia.com/wiki/Early_V1.0_Broderbund%27s_Living_Books_Games_(ULTRA_RARE!) Please trust me. I wanted to add this article on here about the original v1.0 versions of the first four games because they had the rare previews (prior the the Ruff's Bone preview), and that you may never be able to find anymore copies of the v1.0 versions of the first four games anywhere all over the Internet. LegoKing831, guess what I'll do? "Stop. Putting. In. False. INFORMATION. This is absolutely ridiculous. I leave this wiki for a month and things like this happen >_>" I'm sorry for putting in false information. You know what? I'm gonna TELL ALL THOSE WIKIA CONTRIBUTORS TO STOP PUTTING IN FALSE INFORMATION!!!!!!!!! How's that? *Bro, calm down. I never banned you. If I did you wouldn't be able to edit this page now, would you? Also, please don't put up illegal download links. Regardless of how old these games are they are still copyrighted and putting up links to them is not legal. I'm letting you off with just a warning this time, but please don't do that again. I do appreciate you abiding to my warnings, though. Legoking831 (talk) 04:06, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply *Thank you. I made a Rules article, explaining the rules of the wiki, such as "Please don't put in false information," and "No YouTube Poops." - BigFatLoser86 Is this article okay? Hey LegoKing831, I made the Wizard article but this time with REAL information. http://livingbooks.wikia.com/wiki/Wizard It has no false information, but it regards ONLY information about the wizard being in the credits. Nothing unrelated to it. Wiki Rules page! Hey LegoKing831, how would you like this? http://livingbooks.wikia.com/wiki/Living_Books_Wiki_Rules#General_Rules I made the rules page for this wiki!